Heart Pounding Mission in a Steamy Hot Spring
Event Duration: February 1, 2019 12:00 PM - February 9, 2019 11:59 PM Note: Redemption of rewards continues up to February 16, 2019. Background Chie brought Yui and Ellen on an urgent mission to eliminate Aradama infesting the source of a hot spring, which was preventing the hot spring inn to operate. As a result, Mihono missed the opportunity to go of a sweets tour with Chie. Kiyoka learned about the mission from Yui and decided to bring along the downcast Mihono along on a hot spring tour she planned with Kaoru and Hiyori. But, to their surprise, the hot spring inn was closed due to Aradama presence. With a forecast of snow and nighttime approaching, Mihono and the others decided to stay over while three Toji already deployed in the area deal with the Aradama problem. As Kiyoka started telling a ghost story to kill the time, they were suddenly joined by Chie, Yui and Ellen, who were also forced to return after assessing the snowy weather in the mountains. Mihono and the others decided to accompany them in the Aradama mission, but after seeing them tired and sleeping later that night, they decided to instead do the mission in their behalf. After asking the landlady to prepare the favorite dishes of the three, Mihono's group headed out in the mountains early next morning. Mihono's group soon reached the source of the hot springs only to find a threatening amount of Aradama in the area. As Mihono's sneeze alerted the Aradama of their presence, the rest was forced to prepare for the counterattack. Kaoru managed to contact Ellen and the others back at the hot spring inn, and they headed out into the mountainside to assist Mihono's group. The efforts of the two groups managed to bring down the Aradama threat successfully. Upon returning to the hot spring inn, the girls immediately went to the hot springs to wind down from the tiring mission. Yui, cursed with having thin nasal membranes, ended up with a nosebleed every time she would see Chie and Ellen in their full glory. Meanwhile, the rest were simply relieved that they were able to enjoy the hot springs that night. Event Details Story Quests Clearing the last Story Quest gives the player the Set Title "Hot Spring Time with Everyone". Event Maps: Nice and Warm Hot Spring Arc Event Maps: Hot Spring-Hopping Notes Arc Event Bonuses Main Members * 4★ Mihono Asakura (NieR) - Event Point Gain + 20%, Drop + 2 * 4★ Yui Yamashiro (NieR) - Event Point Gain + 20%, Drop + 2 * 4★ Maki Shidou (NieR) - Event Point Gain + 20%, Drop + 2 * 3★ Chie Setouchi (NieR) - Event Point Gain + 10%, Drop + 1 * 3★ Kofuki Shichinosato (NieR) - Event Point Gain + 5%, Drop + 1 Support Members * 4★ 2B - Event Point Gain + 15%, Drop + 2 * 4★ 9S - Event Point Gain + 15%, Drop + 2 * 3★ Devola - Event Point Gain + 10%, Drop + 1 * 4★ YoRHa Squadron Commander - Event Point Gain + 5%, Drop + 1 * 3★ 2B & 9S - Event Point Gain + 5%, Drop + 1 Limited-Time Missions Daily Missions Accumulative Missions These limited-time missions are available until February 10, 2018, 4:00 AM. Rewards Event Point Rewards Note: Hot Spring-Hopping Notes are given upon reaching every 2500 Event Points past 50000. Nice and Warm Feelings Item Exchange Shop Category:Events